When Destinies Clash
by xXMinieMissyXx
Summary: Let your imagination run wild. Lets pretend that Mayu and Morishige didn't die and met each other. Let's pretend that Morishige found Mayu instead of Yui or Yoshiki and Ayumi. Let's pretend that I don't SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Sort-of a long One-shot! Read to find out more! :3
1. Chapter 1: Separated and Lost

**HERROW PPL! This is my 1st story, so plz be kind with the reviews! This is going to be a Kind Long One-shot of my current OTP, Mayushige! R &R! Apologies if they are OOC!**

 **Morishige's POV**

Mayu, that was all I cared about currently. I didn't need anyone else, all I needed was Mayu. I wonderd around the halls, looking for any sign of my childhood friend. Using my phone as a flashlight currently, I scaned Classroom 1-A for anything and on my screen showed a skeleton who had a huge chunk of it's head missing. From the ID tag, it was revealed to be a male. 'Perfect' I thought. I created this little hobbie of mine for the time being. I don't know why I took so much pleasure in snapping photos of the dead...It seems as if they all desired me to do so, and I happily would comply. Of course, as soon as I find Mayu, I'll be rid of this hobby right away. I wouldn't want to scare off my best friend and my current crush. I sighed peacefully as I opened the classroom door. 'Time to go to the next room...' I smiled what I thought to be a crooked smile, but I didn't care, I currently had 2 objectes and wasn't about to be destracted from them.

 **Mayu's POV**

I woke up with a start. 'Where am I? And where is Shig-nii and the others?!' I thought in a blind panic. ''Shig! Shinozaki-san! Yui-sensi! Anyone?!'' I yelled out aloud. Yet, I got no responce. I began to shiver violently and wonder around the dark halls. I just wanted to get out of here when I ran into it. ''KYAAAH!'' I couldn't help but scream. In front of me was a corpse. What looked like to be a female had her intestines for all to see and one of her eyeballs missing. ''What?! Why is this happening? Where am I?'' I began to tear up but stopped myself immediatly. 'No Mayu, be stong. This is probably another prank Shinozaki is pulling on you, just imagine how Shig will tease you about it if you cry over this!' I thought. ''Shig?! Where are you? Shig?!'' I yelled desperatly. No responce. I decided to go and check out the many rooms near me in my search for my friends. 'Please, let Shig be safe...I wanna see him agian, I miss him already..'


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Change?

**When Destines Clash Chapter 2: Changeing fates?**

 **Herrow agian! Welcome to chapter 2 of my long shot! Anyway... I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Normal POV**

While Mayu was exploring Classroom 3-A, Morishige was exploring the other wing, snapping photos of any corpses he could find. He searched up and down for any sign of his cute, bubbly friend. Dissipointed, he sighed and sat down near the wall closest to the door. 'Mayu...where are you? Don't you know how worried I am about you? Please...just come back to me' Morishige thought with a depressed look. He let himself wallow in pity for a few moments later, than continued his search. He could now easily say that he was obsessed with the corpses he took pictures of. But he really did crave something spectacular, something down right disgusting. He wondered around, yelling her name ''Mayuuuuu! Where are you? Answer me, please!'' "..." No responce... Morishige suddenly felt a pressance behind him. ''Whos there?!'' He questioned aloud. "..!'' A short gasp, followed by a less than maniacal giggle. Then whatever was behind him dissipeared. Morishige came up to the 1st wings doors and opened them, eager to see what corpses awaited him in the next wing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Mayu, now with a protection gem in hand (Hint hint) came up to the science lab's doors. Locked, of course. She sighed. She currently had been making 0 progress in progressing in anything. "Shig-nii! Where are you? Please answer me...I wanna see you agian...I miss you...'' She said while tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. Then she came to the Infirmary. Almost instantly, she got a feeling of dread as she tried to open the door. To her suprise, it was not locked. She opened it, almost immediatly she felt regret. For in that room were two horribly disfigured ghosts, one not even having a head above the chin. "S-shig!'' She yelled as she blacked out.

 **Transition time :3...**

Morishige came to a halt as he heard his name being called a very farmilliar voice, it said ''Shig-nii! Where are you? Answer me, please!'' The rest was inadible but he couldn't mistake the despiration in its voice. ''Mayu! I'm right here! Mayuuuuuuu!'' "..." No responce.. 'Sounded like it came from the nurse's office...' he thought and rushed off. He was sure she was in danger now. He came twords the door...locked. Inside he could hear giggleing and giddy conversation wafting outside. He could make out a single voice, Mayu's. He gasped and tried to open the door. He could hear things along the lines of "I'm...School...Love...Teachers...Too...Right?'' "Mayuuu!'' He yelled out. ''Oh! And then theres the people there! You guys had a lot of friends in school, right?'' He was completely shocked at the scene before him. Mayu and... what looked to be like 2 girl ghosts were talking like giddy schoolgirls. One was missing an eye while the other was missing a head. He also could tell he was compltetly ignored.

 **Mayu's POV**

'Shig!' She screamed internally. She was well aware that she was in a trance, but fought with strength to get out of the magical hold nonetheless. 'Help! I can't move!' She knew that these attempts to make Morishige understand were futile. He could not hear her thoughts. 'Come on, damnit, move! Shig is right there! Get up already' She screamed at herself, but no avial. She sighed and started to cry internally. 'Help me Shig...please...' she thought.

 **Normal POV**

Morishige took Mayu by the shoulders, he could tell by her voice and between talking, sometimes her face would contort into pure terror before returning to the blank state it was before then that this was not Mayu in her clear state of mind. He pulled her into a hug ''Mayu...please...come back to me...'' He pleaded before pulling her off, not wanting it to be awkward. "Please...for your friends...'' Finally...he got a reaction! Her face sparked with life once more, but turned into a sad look, she looked down at the floor... ''Shig-nii...'' The tone she said it in almost broke his heart. "Come on Mayu...you need to get away from those two...they're dangerous'' He said. The ghosts had had enough. Just as he was about to pull him up, they blasted him backwards. He hit the wall with a thud. "SHIG!'' Mayu screamed. Just as she was about to get up, she was knocked unconsious agian and hoisted into the air by an unseen force. (NOOOOOO) Mayu screamed at the act, causeing Morishige to snap back to his senses. What he saw was 2 ghost girls with a maniacal smile and laughing. They held an unconsious Mayu in the air by nothing as if she was a flag you held in your hand. "NO! LET GO OF HER YOU ASSHOLES!'' Morishige screamed at the ghosts, they simply just threw her at the wall, not enough to kill her, but just enough to sprain her right ankle. "AAARRRGH!'' Mayu cried as she once agian lasped into unconsiousness. ''NO! No...Mayu...She's hurt...Mayu...'' He scooped her unconsious body into his hands, checking for air flow and breathing. She had a pulse, thankfully, but she wasn't breatheing. Thankfully, he knew basic CPR He started compressions, once and a while going for breaths in her mouth. To say the least, he was very worried that Mayu might die, but enjoyed giving her mouth to mouth. 'Her lips are so tender and soft...just like how I dreamed him to be...' Finally, she began to breathe agian. He wrapped her into another hug. She woke up. ''MAYU! Mayu, don't scare me like that agian, you hear me?'' He yell-asked her as he hugged her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go. "Shig... I was so scared..'' Mayu replied as she bawled into his shoulder. His shoulder was now completly soaked, but he didn't mind. All he was thinking was 'I can't beleive...I almost had my Mayu taken from me...I never want to loose sight of her agian!' He vowed to himself as she cried.

 **KAWAII! I was so excited to write this chapter. Don't worry Mayushige shippers! Love will come in the next chapter! Yeah...so expect the next chapter to be pretty short! Hope you liked this chapter! BAI! (Sorry for any typos or OOC Moments!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Before We Fade

**HERROW! It's been so long since I've Updated, and for that, Gomene! ANYWHOOSIES, Without Further or do...**

 **CHAPTER 3(MOTHER FERS!): Before We Fade**

 **ENJOY! R &R! Gomene for OOCness or Typos!**

 _Mayu's POV_

I was so happy to find Shig. It just sucks that I'm now injured because of it. Oh well, I found someone else, and thats all that matters. Luckily for me, that person was Shig. He instantly began attending to my ankle, insisting that ''it was the most important thing''. I like it when he's like this, beleive it or not. It's refreshing for someone to feel anger or despair when I can't. Agian, I'll remind you that I'm not good with conflicts. For now, I'm resting in the nurse's office. That is fine with me as long as he doesn't leave me agian. I keep feeling this feeling of weightlessness though...as if I avioded an inescapable fate...

 _Normal POV_

All of a sudden, two shadowy silouettes(How do you spell that?) Appeared infront of the door. Concerned, Morishige went out of the room to investigate, Mayu at his heels for fear that she might run into those ghosts while alone agian. When they went out into the hallway, they found nothing. They sat down next to the door to the Science Lab and talked about there expierances (Excluding Morishige's thing with the corpses...speaking of...) All of a sudden, Morishige got up, Mayu was about to follow when he said "Wait here. I think I here noises from the infirmary, and I would rather keep you safe out here then in there" He said as he went to the infirmary, went inside and closed the doors...

 _Morishige's POV_

I didn't wanna leave her there, It was just...well... since I found Mayu, I had to get rid of the pictures I took. Shame really, but I know that it's not considered ''normal'' to keep things like this in a persons photo library in today's standards. Deleting them 1 by 1, I stopped shortly at the one I took at the second wing. It was once known as Mitsuki, but now it was just a prop now. I deleted them and looked around the Infirmary one more time and muttered "Goddamn... this room...theres something unsettleing about it..." as I closed the door to return to Mayu...

 _Normal POV_

Mayu looked up to see Morishige standing there. He helped her up with his hands he offered to her shortly before. "Where too?" She asked, already feeling her spirits rise as she squeezed his hand, maybe to possibly proove that he was still there. "Hmm, I was thinking about exploring the rest of this wing...How about you?" Morishige asked in a light and soft tone. "Sur-AAAHHH!'' Before she could finish, the ground began shaking violently and stuff began to fall. Morishige used his body as a sheild to protect Mayu from falling objects. Before they both blacked out, they both screamed at the same time..." **Before I die, theres something I'd like to say...and it's that... Mayu/Shig-nii...** **I love you!** **"** they said as they both embraced as they hit the floor and kissed, they blacked out, only to later find themselves back at the school...

 **THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THE END! QOTD: Do you want me to continue the story further? I was excited to get my train of thought back to this story after so long of not coming up with anything. Thanks for reading! Peace Ppl!**

 **Depina Scans?**

 **Minie: All Derpina-ed Up! :3!**

 **(~Gomene for OOCness or Typos I didn't notice while writing)**


	4. Chpt 4: Alternative Ending to Chpt 2!

**HERROW!**

 **CHAPTER 4 AFTER FOREVER BISHES! HOLY GOD.**

 **Chapter 4: Frightening Encounter/Alternative Ending**

 **ENJOY! R &R**

 **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENDS IF MAYU DIDN'T HAVE THE GEM!**

* * *

 _Normal POV_

"Come on Mayu...you need to get away from those two...they're dangerous." He said. The ghosts had had enough. Just as we was about to pull her up, they blasted him backwards. He hit the wall with a thud. "SHIG!" Mayu screamed. Just as she was abut to get up, she was knocked unconscious again and hoisted into the air by an unseen force. Before being knocked out, she would scream, causing Morishige to snap back to his senses. What he saw was 2 ghost girls with a maniacal smile and laughing. They held an Unconscious Mayu is the air by nothing as if she was a flag you held in your hand. "NO! LET GO OF HER YOU ASSHOLES!" Morishige screamed at the ghosts. They began to move closer to the door at top speed, breaking it once they hit the door. The pain forced Mayu back into consciousness. They dragged her all the way down the hall at top speed and threw her at the wall. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" A sickening crack could be heard. They had threw her so hard, it broke the fragile girl's neck at impact, killing her. Morishige ran to the corpse of the once-alive Mayu and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! WHY?! WHYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" He yelled. He picked up her dead body and sobbed. "No...Mayu please...don't do this to me...please..." He pleaded, knowing he wouldn't get a response. He put her lips to her and kissed her, just to know how it felt. Her lips were still warm, but all life and breath that was there 5 seconds ago was not there anymore. He sobbed harder than he ever did in his life. "Nooo...IS THIS SOMEONE'S IDEA OF A SICK TWISTED JOKE?!" He screamed. He looked back down at Mayu's body. "Why...Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I save you?!" He began punching himself, then stopped. "Why is it that everything I love get's taken from me?! Why?!" He sniffled. "Nnnnng, why did it have to be you, Mayu? Why couldn't it have been me instead?!" He said in-between sobs. "I would've died any day if that meant you could live...so why...why didn't I DIE INSTEAD?!" Morishige screamed. "WHY COULDN'T I SAVE YOU?! WHY WASN'T I FAST ENOUGH?! IS THIS SOME TWISTED FATE?!" He screamed. He was meant to find her. He was meant to snap her out of her daze. He was meant to try and save her, and he was meant to fail horribly. He looked down at Mayu sanely for the last time, he began kissing her over and over. "It's okay Mayu...Don't worry...I'll join you soon...You won't be alone...anymore" He said in-between kisses. He then took the Crowbar he had previously found and slit his throat with the end (with 2 heads). He spat up his own blood, and looked at Mayu for a final time

'Don't worry...We'll always be together...so you won't be sad anymore, Mayu' He thought.

Little did he know, a blue-silhouetted Mayu(With a twisted neck) Was watching in horror the whole time.

* * *

 **(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

 **How did you like this chapter? So dark, right?**

 **GOMENE for updating this late; My old laptop broke, and I got writer's block for a bit. ANYWHOOSIES~**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Derpina Scans?**

 **Minie: All Depina-ed Up! :3**

 **(~Gomene for OOCness or Typos I didn't notice while writing!)**


	5. Discontinuing Story, Gomene!

**DISCONTINUING STORY**

I hate to inform you guys, but I am discontinueing ''When Destinies Clash"...On Fanfiction.

The Reason? I have it on Wattpad. And I always make a bucket-list of typos, and it takes FOREVER for Fanfic to get my edit's in. While on Wattpad, it doesn't take very long at all!

Here is a link to my story and profile on Wattpad:

1\. user/MinieMissy

2\. story/46642628-when-destinies-clash-a-mayushige-story

Thank you for reading this story up to this point! There will be no more update's of this dtory on .

Thanks for your understanding!

 **Derpina Scans?**

 **Minnie: All Derpina-ed Up!**

 **:3**


End file.
